


let the light in

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hair Washing, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kourai carves a section of his heart out for shouyou. shouyou, bright and enthusiastic, fills his crevices, leaking warmth.(or: kourai learns the art of waiting, and he and shouyou spend some time together)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	let the light in

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote all but one (1) scene in this running on 5 hours of sleep within 48 hours so this is very sloppy i am so sorry hoshihina nation i am just —

Kourai is a being of motion. Not one to sit still, he carves his own path through life, victory nipping at the back of his heels. He lives for the adrenaline coursing through his veins, the potent scent of salonpas swathing his senses as he jumps, reaching for the sky, striking the ball down onto the other side of the court. 

He is zealous; blood borne of ambition, body thrumming with energy. Loud.

If Kourai was a blazing asteroid careening towards earth, Hinata was the sun, gravitational pull drawing people in, inviting. He is invigorating, and Kourai, for the first time in a long while, finds himself completely enraptured.

Together, they are outliers in the system - vertically challenged in a sport distinguished for its athletes of impressive heights; anomalies to players and onlookers alike. 

The first time Kourai meets Hinata’s eyes, he sees a spark he’s intimately familiar with, one he recognizes from looking in the mirror every day. He can tell Hinata thirsts for the same thing as him: playtime on the court, the chance to prove that personal effort isn’t for naught, capable of overriding any disadvantages they may have against teams according to height.

(Can tell he longs for the chance to soar.)

Karasuno has their strongest decoy. Kamomedai has their little giant. 

The moment Hinata falters in game, Kourai feels his earth tilt off its axis. Word of a fever reaches his ears, sinking into his core like an auspicious omen, heavy. He’s left with the bitterness of disappointment swathing his tongue, a craving for redemption taking root and keeping his heart hostage.

Kourai isn’t the patient type. He burns with an integral need to be constantly on the move, active, but for Hinata, he finds himself making an exception. Under the high ceiling and glaring lights of the Tokyo Gymnasium, he utters a promise. _I’ll be waiting._

(What he expects by this: waiting a year before meeting again during nationals, Kourai in his third year while Hinata is in his second. Two monsters clashing, playing a full game of sets, winner taking all. A grand finale.

What he gets: Date Tech as the representatives of Miyagi at nationals, having beaten Karasuno during the Interhigh Prelims.

Kourai sees a challenge in their formidable iron wall, and does what he does best, seeking to overcome.

By the end of the match, Kourai’s body burns from exertion, soles of his feet stinging with every step. Kamomedai wins, and Kourai is pleased, but a part of him continues to yearn, hoping to catch sight of a flash of orange despite knowing it’s not there, that it’s back where Date Tech will eventually return to, back home in Miyagi.

He waits.

And waits...

  
  


And...

  
  
  


...waits.)

  
  
  


⋆

Hinata Shouyou is a supernova, and Kourai finds that it's impossible to forget about him.

(Finds that he wouldn't want to, either.

He waits.)

⋆

He’s on the phone with Sachirou when he hears the news of Hinata’s imminent return. He's signed with the Black Jackals, set to become teammates with the old aces of Fukurodani and Itachiyama, Miya Atsumu as his setter.

“Kourai,” he hears from his phone, Sachirous’s voice filtering in through the daze of his mind. “Are you…” he pauses, searching for the right words. “How are you holding up?”

Kourai stares up at his ceiling, phone in hand, counting each individual bump of the popcorn texture on his wall. “Good, I think.”

(It’s not necessarily a lie. He doesn’t really feel anything yet, it being so surreal.)

Losing track of where he is on his ceiling, he frowns, rephrasing. “I don’t know.”

There is shuffling from the other end of the line, what sounds like a stack of papers being put off to the side. “Alright,” Sachirou replies, patient. “That’s not all that bad.”

He waits for his friend to continue, inhaling and exhaling at a snail’s pace. Minutes pass, and Sachirou says nothing, the call lapsing into silence.

Kourai stays where he is, mouth closed as he counts down from one hundred. He’s gotten better at waiting over the years, for better or for worse. He bids his time, breathing. 

Reaching zero, he finally relents. “I’m happy. I am, really, it’s just that…” he trails off, biting his lip. “It’s been so long, Sachirou. I’ve waited for this moment for so many years, _dreamt_ about it even, and so now that it’s happening I just-” he sighs, dragging his free hand down his face.

“It’s hard to believe it’s actually real, isn't it?” Sachirou finishes for him, voice sympathetic.

“Yeah,” Kourai agrees, suddenly tired. “I feel like I’m going to wake up tomorrow morning only to find out this is all just some elaborate dream.” He chokes on a laugh, voice bitter. “It’s happened before, I don’t see why it wouldn't happen again.”

Sachirou makes a noise of understanding. “So me telling you otherwise would be pretty useless, huh?”

Kourai hums. “Basically.” he says, eyes falling closed. He blows out a breath of air, continuing. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to unload all of my thoughts on you.”

“No,” Sachirou assents, “I’m sure you didn’t. But I’m here, so you don’t have to deal with everything alone.”

Kourai smiles softly, a familiar kind of warmth filling his chest. “Yeah,” he replies. “I guess so.” 

(The words _thank you_ go left unsaid.)

“So how did your lab go today?”

There’s a thump from Sachirou’s end of the call, followed by a pained groan, and Kourai laughs, surprised.

“Good to know you find my pain amusing, Kourai.” Sachirou’s voice is muffled, and Kourai's heart warms as he listens to Sachirou rant about his day.

  
  
⋆  
  
  
  
  


When Kourai wakes up the next morning, his notifications are clear save for a single message.

From: Vet-chirou

Subject: No more dreams

Hinata’s coming home

Kourai stares at the message, phone digging into the palm of his hand as his grip tightens, swallowing thickly. He reads the message until it's ingrained in his mind, can see the imprint of the text if he squeezes his eyelids shut.

_It was real. He'll get to see Hinata again_.

Something in Kourai's chest aches at the thought, lungs being pulled taut as he forgets how to breathe for some seconds, pulse echoing in his ears like the drum line of a marching band. Throwing his arm out, he grabs a hold of his pillow, stuffing his face in it as his vision swims, eyes turning oddly wet.

Kourai spends the rest of the morning like this, Hinata's name falling like a prayer from his lips, hope and trepidation blooming in the pit of his stomach in equal measures.

⋆

  
  
  


The next time he sees Kageyama, there is a hard, anticipatory glint in his eyes, and Kourai is reminded of the fact that he’s not the only one who’s been waiting for Hinata to show in these last couple of years.

(He is only slightly bitter about having had to wait longer.)

⋆

  
  


Kourai first sees Hinata on the eve of their big game, rivaling powerhouse teams about to go head to head in what is one of the most anticipated matches within their generation; players reminiscent of earlier times.

He’s changed.

He’s taller, for one, broader and packing more muscles, though that was to be expected. He walks with newfound confidence, losing the sort of easily spooked, awkward mouse like energy he had before. He’s all sun kissed skin, distinct orange locks curling delicately behind his ears, smile radiant.

Heart beating a frantic staccato, Kourai leaps into the limelight, greeting on the tip of his tongue. Paying no mind to the others, he talks to Hinata, transfixed. 

Hearing his name in return sends a shock through his system, and a part of Kourai short circuits, mental alarms blaring as he falls back on the first superficial topic he can think of.

(He had checked the MSBY site beforehand. He knows that Hinata is now five foot seven and three quarters, that he wins by a slight margin. It's still fresh in his mind, so naturally, that's the first thing out of his mouth.)

It's surreal, being able to talk to him like this - in the flesh, hearing him speak after seven years of radio silence. Kourai is giddy as he declares his win, can practically feel his soul ascend into the heavens as Hinata turns that same blinding grin onto him, sunlight shining through his teeth.

Kourai falls, and he falls _hard._

  
  


⋆

Months pass, and somewhere along the way, time blurring in a haze of memories, Hinata becomes Shouyou.

(Kourai’s heart sings with the familiarity.)

⋆

  
  


They share moments like this, sometimes: Kourai, taking care of Shouyou as the light behind caramel eyes dims, weariness pulling at aching muscles. Other times, Shouyou will be the one to take care of him, always patient, forever soft.

(The curious thing about monsters is, perhaps, how unfailingly human they can be.)

Shouyou is pliant under Kourai’s fingers, bubbles reaching up to greet his hands as they scrub at his scalp, gentle. The scent of coconut permeates throughout the bathroom, and Kourai takes a deep, calculating breath as he works through tangles, gingerly pulling at orange strands until they give way beneath his ministrations.

“Shouyou,” he whispers, voice a soft inquiry. “Is this good?”

Shouyou lets out a small noise in response, wispy affirmation spilling from his lips. “Mhm,” he hums, pushing back into Kourai's hands, blissful. “It feels nice.” 

Kourai smiles, heart constricting in his chest as he reaches for the bucket of warm water beside him, carefully pouring it over Shouyou’s hair. “I’m glad.”

He’s silent as he works his fingers through Shouyou’s hair, parting it this way and that, ensuring the water gets every last bit of shampoo out.

(The most important thing about moments like this, Kourai thinks as he finishes up, setting the bucket down before taking a towel in his hands, is balance. Shouyou and Kourai like to talk - they’re a pair of kindred souls in this respect, extroverts at heart, interactions dotted with playful banter. 

That being said, moments like this are nice, too. The quiet, the muted drone of the fan overhead, making it so that the bathroom never gets too stifling.)

Kourai is gentle as he rubs at Shouyou’s hair, drying soft strands between the towel and his hands, careful. His motions are quick and methodical in their performance, and when he finishes, Shouyou’s hair is left only slightly damp, puffed up like the fur of a hatchling.

Kourai's stomach flutters at the sight, and he leans down, pressing a small kiss to the nape of Shouyou’s neck. “Shouyou,” he breathes, huffing out a laugh as he sighs under his touch, pleased. “Want to go to bed after this?”

Shouyou considers this, head tilting off to the side. Rather than giving a proper answer, he looks up at Kourai, warm, tawny eyes curious. “You don’t want me to do you?”

Kourai melts, reaching down to cup Shouyou’s face in his hands, right thumb trailing a tender path along his cheek. “I’m good,” he says, smiling softly. “Thanks for the offer, Shou-chan, but you don’t have to worry.” 

Shouyou blinks up at him, frown pulling at his lips. “Next time?” he questions, persistent.

“Next time.” Kourai relents, and his hands slide down to rest at Shouyou’s shoulders, kneading the hard muscle lurking beneath his skin. They stay like this for some time, Shouyou relaxing, turning to putty underneath Kourai’s hands. 

(Kourai spent seven years waiting for Shouyou. That was more than enough time, but here, in this very moment, he thinks he would gladly wait that time again, as long as it meant being with him like this in the end.

Kourai has gotten better at waiting over the years, for better or for worse. He would wait a millennium if that was what it took.)

**Author's Note:**

> hoshihina brainrot;;;
> 
> sleep deprived me was very proud of her sachirou pun :’) this was probably ooc but,, *cries* idk i just wanted it out of my drafts


End file.
